The Collector of Greed
by BurupyaDragon
Summary: Galleria Marlon, commonly known as the collector. A man who raked in personal profit from his court cases. What were his reasons for this insanity? What was it that made such a proud and great man like him fall? What about his daughter? What happens to her as her family is destroyed by the plans of the Sorceress? A tragic tale that tells of the sickness and cruelty of the world.
1. Chapter 1: Sickness and Despair

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN THE VOCALIOIDS. None of These characters are mine. **

**AUTHORS NOTE- Hello! To all who know me, thank you for reading my next story! To all new readers, thank you for taking the time to read my story! I hope you enjoy it. Just a warning, this story is MUCH more depressing then anything I have written so far. If you don't enjoy depressing or morbid things I don't suggest this story for you. **

**For all who do wish to continue ENJOY! :)**

**(P.S Will have another short chapter up soon.)**

**One quote (') means the characters thoughts **

***** means switch in character views**

**- means time went by**

I shiver at the sight my father reveals to me. His face twisted into sick happiness. My horror and disgust turned my insides.  
'Where was the father I used to know? What happened to my father?'

Three years ago-  
I watched the doctors reactions and knew the answer even before he told me.  
The damage from the disease was permanent. I would never be able to walk again.  
'Why? WHY ME?'  
Helplessness and despair shot through me at the truth. I had prepared for what I knew was going to happen, but it still hurt. Knowing I would never be able to move again. Knowing I would never play with my friend Rin in a game of Princess and the maid.  
Knowing I was bound to my seat. It was painful. It hurt.  
A burning sensation in my throat, a sting in my eyes, and the sharp pain in my chest.  
The despair and sorrow of never being able to move. Never again. Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Hope

**WARNING: I do not own VOCALIOIDS. Thank you.**

**Author's Note: Last chapter was a pretty short chapter, I know, but as an apology here is a long one. Please tell me how I did and what I should do to improve. **

**:3 **

**_Hope_**** you enjoy this chapter. ;)**

***Galleria Marlon***  
I watched her tears fall into her pale open hands and I clench my fists.  
'Why my daughter? My sweet, kind daughter. SHE'S ONLY 13!'  
I banged my fists down on the table in anger.  
'THERE MUST BE SOME WAY FOR HER TO MOVE AGAIN!'  
I sweep my table of the items and sit in my seat. I sighed.  
'That's not going to help. THINK GALLERIA, THINK!'  
I gasped as I remembered. The cloaked figure. Ma.  
I rustled through my items, desperate to find the slip of paper.  
'Ma. The woman was odd as they come. Bespectacled and hidden. Spoke only in rhymes, but she was wise. She knew everything that was going to happen an how to solve them. She was the Sorceress of Time.'  
I found the tiny, old note, given to me by Ma in case I needed her assistance. I looked at the words dubiously. It read-  
"I hereby call the great, wonderful, and amazing Sorceress of Time, Ma, to appear before me. Come and listen to my woes so that you may come up with an ingenious solution to solve my worries."  
I sighed and resigned myself to say the words.  
"I hereby call the great, wonderful, and amazing Sorceress of Time, Ma, to appear before me. Come and listen to my woes so that you may come up with an ingenious solution to solve my worries."  
A black space opened before me and out stepped out the young girl, Ma.

***Ma***  
I giggled at the words of praise spoken in monotone by Galleria Marlon.  
'The praise was unnecessary, but lets not tell him that.'  
"What is it Marlon?" I ask.  
"My daughter is unable to walk. Heal her," he demanded.  
"There is no please?" I pose with an eyebrow raised.  
'Galleria is a proud man. This shall be fun!'  
"...Please Ma," He said through gritted teeth after a moment of silence.  
"There is a cure," I start slowly, watching Galleria's expressions.  
A great hope dawned on his face and a great desire to crush it appeared in me. "A wish granted by the seven deadly sins. However, I do not have all the sins gathered."  
The hope disappeared as quickly as it had come. The silence grows in the air and I could see Galleria deciding something.  
"...What is missing?"  
"Huh?" I asked startled.  
"I said, What is missing?" Galleria repeated.  
"Greed and Wrath." I answered.  
'You are not those sins though. You were to create pride but somehow a better candidate appeared... Could that also mean my calculations on your sin was incorrect as well?' I mused over the thought. 'It cannot hurt. After all love is something even I cannot compute.'  
"Are you willing to collect these sins for me? To save your daughter are you willing to become the absolute evil?"  
"Yes. If it's for my daughter, yes."

My little girl Miku sits in her wheelchair strain out the window. I step over to stand next to her and look down. He little green head doesn't move at all, she just continues to stare blankly outside.  
"Miku." She looks up into my blue eyes, her light green ones dull. My words caught at the look she gave me.  
'She used to be more hyper. There used to be a life, a vigor that came out from her! THE DISEASE TOOK IT ALL. IT TOOK MY DAUGHTER!'  
"Miku, I might be able to make you walk again."  
A brightness shines into her face and wipes away the shadow that had been covering it.  
"REALLY? OH REALLY FATHER?!" I nod. She hugs me as hard as she can and I wrap my arms around her. "How? I thought it was incurable?"  
"I found a way," I answer cryptically.


	3. Chapter 3: Warnings

_**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS. **_

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEYA! Back to writing again. Im almost back in school again and I'm NOT happy about it. School his evil. **

**=3=)p**

**Well, enough of my complaining. ENJOY! **

My gavel pounded on the podium.  
"Guilty," I declared.  
The innocent man was dragged away screaming as the rich woman smiled. I felt pity turn my insides but I remembered Miku's face. I smiled, sick as it was, back.  
I left my podium and headed out to the back room. The wealthy lady came in not soon after. She dropped a bag of gold into my hand and slitted her eyes. Her hand cupped my chin.  
"You are a remarkable looking man. Are you willing to be mine?" She wound her arms around my neck. My face curled in utter disgust.  
"Be yours?" I said, "What an utterly disgusting prospect."  
Her shock shone clear on her face and she withdrew her hand quickly. She slapped me as hard as she could, fury contorting her face. She whirled around an left the room.  
I felt the stinging area and looked at it in the mirror.  
I glanced around the room. I grabbed at the small wisps of color trailing the room and placed them in a small brown sack. I eyed the shining colors warily.  
These were remnants of that woman's greed and wrath.  
'Such ugly emotions... But yet such beautiful colors...'

"Innocent," I announced as I waved him away. The embezzler smiled wickedly and I felt nothing. No disgust, no remorse, or pity. Those feelings had almost abandoned me.  
Yells of rage rang throughout the court room. I nodded at the guards and they worked to keep the angry mob back. I left, heading towards my pay room.  
This had become almost a daily routine. Accept bribes, anger the people, and pay body guards to protect me. Then return and collect the greed and wrath.  
I looked inside the small brown bag with childish glee. The colors winked at me brightly. I stuck my hand inside and stroked the wisps lovingly. I stepped inside and quickly gathered my pay. The man told me what he thought about money.  
"it truly is the beat lawyer... in hell that is," he said as he grinned. He scurried away at the sight of my sick smile.  
I traveled home with great joy.  
'I almost have enough...'

***Miku***  
The door opened to my father. I look at him and smile.  
"DADDY!"  
I opened my arms to give him a hug and he bent down to give me a hug.  
"I almost have it... A little more..." He whispered into my hair. I frowned worriedly.  
"Have what dad?"  
"Nothing. At least nothing yet sweetheart." He stuck his hand into his coat pocket as he said so. He stood there for a while and then he turned and headed to his study.  
Rin came through the door behind him and looked at me funny.  
"Miku... I'm scared..."  
"What's wrong Rin?"  
"People are mad. They say that your father is a evil person. The city is in an bad situation my father says," she reports to me. I thought about it for a second.  
'My father? The kind smiling one? They must be mistaken.'  
I wave it off with a smile.  
"They are probably speaking of another man. My father isn't like that," I tell her. She still looked uneasy but accepted my response.  
I never knew how true her words of fear had been.


	4. Chapter 4: Death

**WARNING: I DO NOT own Vocaloids. **

**Authors Note- Hello. Back again another depressing chapter. I don't have much to say this time. :S **

**So anyway, read on! **

***Galleria Marlon***  
I look at my files. A certain names pops out at me.  
"General Ausdin..."  
He was charged with serial murder and to make the case worse he was a leader. It was naturally a capital crime.  
'He will be willing. He will be my next case.'

-the next few days-  
"Innocent. This man is innocent," I pronounce. Yells and screams echo.  
"INNOCENT MY ASS!"  
"YOU'RE AS SICK AS HE IS!"  
"LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD! CORRUPT AS THEY COME!"  
I quickly left the room and collected my pay. I waited silently for the courtroom to clear and gathered my wisps of power.  
'Such a powerful red wrath...'  
My eyes glinted at the red flash and at the significant red sparkle it left behind. The wrath shard had formed. I pulled the purple wisp from the air and placed it in the bag as well.  
A bright light shone a deep violet. I smiled, satisfied and eyed the purple shard with love.  
'The colors...a magnificent art.'  
I ran to my home as quickly as I could.  
I didn't know that I was heading towards disaster.

***Miku***  
Rin stood, shaking, next to me as I gagged at the sight outside my window.  
I screamed and screamed. Rin was sobbing.  
The sight truly was horrid.  
Dead bodies of people were displayed on our yard, all gathered around one man on a stake.  
His screams echoed out as he got burned at the stake.  
"BURN! BURN!" People chanted outside, "THEN BURN THE TRAITOR!"

***Galleria Marlon***  
The bright flames colored my face red and only one thought echoed in my head.  
'Miku. MIKU!'  
I dashed inside and searched frantically for my child. Her shadowed form appeared and I quickly grabbed it. I saw a flash of blonde and grabbed her as well. I turned around to see the roof cave in front of me. I looked the window. I put down the two girls carefully and smashed open the window.  
'I won't be able to fit.'  
I dropped them through the window just as the flames flared. I smiled my last smile at my daughter.  
"Don't cry."  
The house burned down with me inside.  
My daughter escaped... But not many know that.

***Ma***  
"NO! NO! FATHER!" I looked down at the crying girl. Her dress revealed the ruined legs.  
'Marlon's daughter.'  
I silently watched the great house fall and snickered.  
"The proud and grand fall with a sight, don't they?"  
I went inside of the house once the fire calmed. I plucked the two shards from the stiff hand and looked the black burned body.  
"The gatherer doesn't often live... I forgot to tell you that," I told the corpse with a wicked grin. I opened a tear and left the scene.


End file.
